The Vampire And The Witch
by vampire seddie starkid
Summary: Sweet is back and Spike and Tara have changed feelings but what will happen when everything is revealed?


Love At First Bite A Stara Fanfic

One day Spike was walking down the street when he saw her and realized she was so beautiful but how to break it to her he saw her being dumped and realized he had to take it slow but he had some poems including an old favourite

_My heart expands 'tis grown a bulge in it inspired by your beauty, effulgent_

Her blonde hair shone in the moonlight colour in a world of darkness, her eyes shone like water and – "Bugger this" he thought aloud

"_I lived my life in shadow__  
><em>_Never the sun on my face__  
><em>_It didn't seem so sad, though__  
><em>_I figured that was my place___

_Now I'm bathed in light__  
><em>_Something just isn't right...___

_I'm under your spell__  
><em>_How else could it be__  
><em>_Anyone would notice me?__  
><em>_It's magic I can tell__  
><em>_How you set me free__  
><em>_Brought me out so easily___

_I saw a world enchanted__  
><em>_Spirits and charms in the air__  
><em>_I always took for granted__  
><em>_I was the only one there___

_But your power shone__  
><em>_Brighter than any I've known...___

_I'm under your spell__  
><em>_Nothing I can do__  
><em>_You just took my soul with you__  
><em>_You worked your charm so well__  
><em>_Finally I knew__  
><em>_Everything I dreamed was true__  
><em>_You make me believe__  
><em>__

_The moon to the tide__  
><em>_I can feel you inside...___

_I'm under your spell__  
><em>_Surging like the sea__  
><em>_Pulled to you so helplessly__  
><em>_I break with every swell__  
><em>_Lost in ecstasy__  
><em>_Spread beneath my witchy tree__  
><em>_You make me complete___

_You make me complete__  
><em>_You make me complete__  
><em>_You make me complete"_

"Shit did I just sing?"

'How can I tell him I think I love him though I'm standing in the way of his relationship with Buffy' Tara thought

_You're not ready__  
><em>_For the world outside__  
><em>_You keep pretending__  
><em>_But you just can't hide__  
><em>_I know I said that I'd be__  
><em>_Standing by your side__  
><em>_But I...___

_Your path's unbeaten__  
><em>_And it's all uphill__  
><em>_And you can meet it__  
><em>_But you never will__  
><em>_And I'm the reason__  
><em>_That you're standing still__  
><em>_But I...___

_I wish I could say the right words__  
><em>_To lead you through this land__  
><em>_Wish I could play the father__  
><em>_And take you by the hand__  
><em>_Wish I could stay__  
><em>_But now I understand...__  
><em>_I'm standing in the way___

_The cries around you__  
><em>_You don't hear at all__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'm here__  
><em>_To take that call__  
><em>_So you just lie there__  
><em>_When you should be standing tall__  
><em>_But I...___

_I wish I could lay your arms down__  
><em>_And let you rest at last__  
><em>_Wish I could slay your demons__  
><em>_But now that time has passed__  
><em>_Wish I could stay__  
><em>_Your stalwart standing fast__  
><em>_But I'm standing in the way__  
><em>_I'm just standing in the way_

"Shit did I just sing?"

_From the moment that I saw you  
>Yeah it had to be love<br>Girl I can't help but adore you, knew  
>you'd fit me like a glove<br>What a life we have in store to  
>spend together and stuff<br>You're a beauty, what a cutie  
>It's undoubtedly love<br>Undoubtedly love_

_My legs are going weak  
>And my heart's beating fast<br>I'm knowing I should speak to her  
>But I'm unsure what to ask<br>I feel like my technique  
>Might not be up to the task<br>But she's the love that I do seek  
>and hey, she's got a nice ass<em>

_And when she looks at me I hope she'll feel the same  
>Due to the hormone that's released inside her brain<em>

_Dopamine, dopamine_

_It's a catecholamine neurotransmitter  
>Which means it sends a message in your brain<br>To tell you that you think that girl you're looking at is fitter  
>to make offspring with than any other dame<br>And when she looks at me, yes I can feel it beating  
>I can tell from the shortness of my breath<br>That my body has reacted to our wandering eyes meeting  
>And the high I'm on's comparable to Meth<em>

_But methamphetamine's a drug of which I'm clean  
>Though I can't say the same of dopamine<em>

_Dopamine, dopamine_

_But dopamine's just one half of the tale  
>The chemical that get's you in the mood<br>There's another guy that you'll need to prevail  
>If you want to see a partner in the nude<em>

_Dopamine is useless without norepinephrine  
>focusing your efforts on one girl<br>telling you that she's the one who's making your head spin  
>If this were an oyster then she'd be the pearl<em>

_And so I lock eyes with this girl  
>Ready for our love to unfurl<br>I just want to curl up to her  
>But she's looking at me like she's ready to hurl<em>

_I guess this lady doesn't feel the same  
>I thought there was a spark, but it didn't light the flame<br>But I still have the urge to ask her name  
>But that's not me, that's the hormone in my brain<em>

_Dopamine, dopamine, dopamine, dopamine  
>And don't forget, norepinephrine, norepinephrine<br>Dopamine's best friend, norepinephrine, norepinephrine norepinephrine!_

_From the moment that I saw her  
>Yeah I knew it was love<br>Couldn't help but adore her, thought  
>You'd fit me like a glove<br>But it turned out that my thoughts were  
>Just impulses, not enough<br>To get this beauty's pretty booty  
>It's just chemical love<br>It's just chemical love_

"Bloody hell"

_I don't wear designer clothes__  
><em>_I don't go to the finest schools__  
><em>_But, I know I ain't no fool baby__  
><em>_I may not be a star__  
><em>_I'm not driving the sickest car__  
><em>_But, I know I can make you happy baby__  
><em>_I don't know what you been used to__  
><em>_Never been with a girl like you__  
><em>_But, I can give you a love that's true to__  
><em>_Your heart, not material things___

_I'll give you my song__  
><em>_These words to you__  
><em>_Sing you what I feel__  
><em>_My soul is true.__  
><em>_I don't have the world__  
><em>_Can't give it to you girl,__  
><em>_But all that I can do (All that I can do)__  
><em>_Is give this song to you___

_Nah Nah__  
><em>_Nah Nah__  
><em>_Nah Nah__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/victorious/song_2_ ]___

_Yeah I know that you are blessed__  
><em>_But there's something you're missing yet__  
><em>_Your own melody... oh baby__  
><em>_I don't know what you been used to__  
><em>_Never been with a girl like you__  
><em>_But, I can give you a love that's true too__  
><em>_Your heart, not material things___

_I'll give you my song__  
><em>_These words to you__  
><em>_Sing you what I feel__  
><em>_My soul is true (My soul is true)__  
><em>_I don't have the world__  
><em>_Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)__  
><em>_But all that I can do (All that I can do)__  
><em>_Is give this song to you___

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)__  
><em>_What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)__  
><em>_Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)__  
><em>_I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby__  
><em>_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true___

_[__  
><em>_I'll give you my song (Song)__  
><em>_These words to you (Words)__  
><em>_Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)__  
><em>_My soul is true__  
><em>_I don't have the world__  
><em>_Can't give it to you girl__  
><em>_But all that I can do (All that I can do)__  
><em>_Is give this song to you My soul is true__  
><em>_I don't have the world__  
><em>_Can't give it to you girl__  
><em>_But all that I can do (All that I can do)__  
><em>_Is give this song to you___

"Oh no."

"Is sweet back again?" they asked each other


End file.
